Liste der Songs der zweiten Staffel
* "Belong" von Cary Brothers Szene: End-Song * "Eyes" von Rogue Wave Szene: Travis wird verabschiedet und Andy und Ellie entdecken dass Stan zum ersten Mal läuft * "Slow Ride" gesungen von Ian Gomez und dem Cast, original von Foghat Szene: Als Jules beginnt, die Trommeln zu spielen * "All Of My Loving" von Valley Lodge Szene: Andy, der einen Winterhut trägt, und Bobby sitzen in Gray's Bar * "The Size of Your Heart" von Pray Harper Szene: End-Song * "It Is Hidden (Acoustic Version)" von Marching Band Szene: End-Song * "Won't Cost a Thing" von WAZ Szene: End-Song * "Hero" von Enrique Iglesias Szene: Diesen Song spielt Bobby * "Heard It All Before" von Sunshine Anderson Szene: Auf Jules' Geburtstagsparty : (keine Musik) * "Glory Of The Night" von Young Empires Szene: Travis tanzt vor dem PC für Kirsten * "Tender" von Teddy Pendegrass Szene: Bei Jules' Thanksgiving Essen * "The Rock and the Tide" von Joshua Radin Szene: Jeder am Tisch genießt Jules' Thanksgiving Essen * "Walking on Sunshine" von Katrina and the Waves Szene: Der Song wird von Bobbys Boombix gespielt, als alle an seinem Boot arbeiten * "Good Life" von OneRepublic Szene: End-Song * "Tangled Up" von Gareth Dunlop Szene: End-Song * "Night's Over" von Staci Anderson Szene: Als Bobby zu Travis sagt er schreibt für Kirsten einen Love Song * "Together" von Justin James Szene: Als Grayson versucht, Travis Anweisungen zu geben * "Waiting For Your Love" von Keren Deberg Szene: Grayson, Andy, Travis und Bobby sitzen da und brainstormen. * "Twilight Creeps" von Crooked Fingers Szene: End-Song * "American Girl" von Justin James Szene: Jules und die anderen sind in der Bar, Smith kommt herein * "Tickle Me Pink" von Johnny Flynn Szene: End-Song * "Anna Sali - Let's Go There" von Anna Sali Szene: Bobby kommt in Gray's Bar * "Nothing Left" von Keren Deberg Szene: Grayson arbeitet hinter der Bar, Jules kommt herein * "If I Could (You Know I Would)" von Keygrip Szene: Jules kommt in Gray's Bar und Grayson arbeitet dort am Valentinstag * "Fireworks" von Threes and Nines Szene: End-Song * "Right Time" von Brian Ellefson Szene: In Gray's Bar, als eine Frau Andy nach einer Serviette fragt * "Girl" von Brian Ellefson Szene: Laurie und Andy sitzen mit Grayson in der Bar * "I'm Into You" von Eric Scott Szene: In Gray's Bar fragt ein Mädchen Andy nach der Zeit * "Carousel" von Marte Wulff Szene: Viele Leute spielen "Münzen versenken" * "If You Love Me" von Valley Lodge Szene: Viele Leute spielen "Münzen versenken" in der Bar, die Menge singt während Ellie wirft * "Photosynthesis" von Tyler Lane Szene: End-Song * "Colors" von Keren Deberg Szene: Grayson serviert Bobby, Laurie und Andy etwas zu essen * "Wait Up (Boots of Danger)" von Tokyo Police Club Szene: Als alle aufwachen * "Duplicity" von Torin Rea and Erin Powers Szenen: Viele Leute kommen in die Wein Bar; Laute House-Musik; die laute Musik wird zu gelassener Musik, als Laurie reinkommt * "God Made Man" von Young The Giant Szene: End-Song * "Pumped Up Kicks" von Foster The People Szene: End-Song * "Never Enough" von Dirty Vegas Szene: Musik Montage der schnellen Kunden von Jules' höllischem Tag auf dem Boot * "About Today" von The National Szene: Am Ende, als Travis vorschlägt * "Turn The Page" von Matt Hires Szene: End-Song * "Uncomfortably Numb" von Marching Band Szene: End-Song * "I See You" von The Boy Who Trapped The Sun Szene: End-Song & * "Elmo's Song" gesungen vom Cast Szene: Ellie singt etwas von diesem Song, Grayson bemerkt es * "Meet Your Ghost - Unreleased Track" von The Kickdrums Szene: Andy und Bobby sehen Ellie ein Glas Wein stehlen * "Love Shack" gesungen vom Cast Szene: Jules, Travis und Ted hängen in der Suftbude ab * "The Trolley Song" gesungen vom Cast * "Take On Me" gesungen vom Cast Szene: Ted spielt es traurig das ganze Ende lang * "Shiny Happy People" gesungen vom Cast Szene: Ted spielt und singt es * "Morning Routine Song" gesungen vom Cast Szene: Grayson spielt Ukulele und Bobby Bongos, während Grayson Jules' morgendlichen Routine-Song singt * "Something Good Coming" von Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers Szene: End-Song Kategorie:Listenartikel